


IronLad

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cassie Lang is an avenger, Harley Keener as Tony Stark, M/M, Parallel to Iron Man (Sort of), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker as Pepper Potts, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Tony Stark may be alive, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener must deal with the hardships of taking over the Iron Man mantle.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 45
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	IronLad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachyKeener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/gifts).



Harley Keener was standing in front of the press. It was like the ending to a bad story. He was bruised and he knew that nothing would be the same. The reporters kept asking him what happened the night before when according to SHIELD he was on his yacht with Morgan and Pepper. Sadly that was not the truth. He kinda wished he was but it wasn’t.

~

Four days earlier.

Harley Keener was enjoying the quietness of his work station when the door opened to reveal his assistant. He didn’t know much about Peter James. But the man was suggested by Pepper. He seemed to look at the supplies on the table as the fake blond looked at his boss. 

“Pepper wanted me to remind you that you have three meetings today and that you will have to talk with Cassie Lang about working on Avenger tech. You know how demanding she can be. Harley shut off his screen which was displaying the latest project that not even Pepper knew about.

“Tell her I need to cancel today. I have something else. You can take over for me Darling.” Harley said. Peter ignored his boss holding a document.

“I need you to sign this as soon as possible Mr. Keener and then I have some other documents which need signing but Pepper would like to meet with you now for your first meeting,” he said as he handed his boss the paper.

“You know you can pretend that Pepper doesn’t make you obey her.” Harley jokes.

“I can’t say I understand what you mean. I work for Ms. Potts.” Peter said as he looked at the time on his watch. “We are late Mr. Keener.”

“As I said something came up. Tell Pepper that I need to work on a project today.” Harley said. Peter sighed as he walked out to go tattle on Harley. Harley opened the schematics. 

“FRIDAY, I need you to reopen the file marked Mark 3.,” he said before Harley opened it. He worked on the schematics before the doors opened again to reveal Cassie Lang. Harley and Cassie were supposedly dating since Harley was like a son to Tony Stark. Though he wasn’t brought in until Parker ruined the reputation of his mentor. Harley barely remembered the boy though. Cassie was in charge of anything dealing with Spider-Man including check-in with Stark industries to see if the boy made contact with the company that he once interned for. Harley closed the file.

“What can I do for you today, Ms. Lang?” Harley asked.

“Peter Parker was spotted in New York recently. I was wondering if he had any contact with any old associates well he was here. Namely Colonial Rhodes and Mrs. Stark.” Cassie said.

“Not that I know of. The boy is probably dead. He has been MIA for how long Ms. Lang?” Harley asked.

“Peter Parker is a wanted fugitive according to the United Nations. I just would like to bring home an avenger. I’m not here to take a prisoner.” Cassie tried to argue. 

“I never even met the guy,” Harley said.

“Mr. Keener, sorry to interrupt,” Peter said, hurrying in. “Mr. Hogan said we had a breach in security last night and he was wondering if you could figure out why my access card won’t work now?” Peter said, handing over his badge to his boss. Harley looked at the badge. It was different from other assistants but he knew Peter was sort of Pepper’s on-call assistant and not just his. Though he rather locks Peter up all to himself. The assistant was gorgeous if it wasn’t for the dye job. He obviously had some secrets since Peter always kept it blond. Harley looked at the badge and typed in something wondering why Happy couldn’t have done this.

“As we said before Peter Parker was an avenger and if we can get him to tell us his side of the story…” Cassie started but Harley interrupted.

“According to the UN, Parker destroyed a lot of cities and his kill count is really high. So don’t try to use the avengers’ thing.” Harley said. “Bucky Barnes killed people yet we let him be an avenger. Don’t get me started on some of the other criminals in the avengers.” 

“What would you suggest?” Cassie said.

“Find the spider and let him rot in a cell,” Harley said.

“May I say my opinion?” Peter asked. Harley and Cassie looked at the assistant and remembered he was in there with them.

“Go ahead kid,” Cassie said.

“Peter Parker went to my school and he was just a friendly neighborhood spider-man before he teamed up with the avengers. He wouldn’t hurt a fly back then. Losing Tony… The guy seemed like a mess afterward. I saw him in the halls after it and most of us didn’t believe he was an intern but we all knew he looked up to Tony Stark. I think someone framed him. Has anyone actually authorized the video to see if it was real or if there was more?” Harley thought about it. No one had ever looked into after Spider-man disappeared. “Also, why would an ex-employee of Stark Industries not be part of the avengers if he supposedly had superpowers.” This threw Harley and Cassie.

“What do you mean, Mr…” 

“I prefer to go by my first name Peter,” Peter said with a smile. “I mean Quentin Beck was an ex-employee who worked on B.A.R.F. tech.” 

“That tech could make anything look real,” Harley muttered.

“Like elemental creatures,” Cassie said.

“I need to look into this thanks for letting me know about this, Mr.James,” Harley said as Peter pushed his glasses up as they were falling just a smidge.

“No problem, Mr. Keener. Have you figured out what is wrong with my badge?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, it somehow got disabled. It should get you back around. Hopefully that glitch won’t happen again.” Harley said. “Tell Pepper that I want no more interruptions today.”

“Of course sir, Will that be all?” Peter asked. Harley nodded. Peter left Cassie alone with Harley. Harley opened up files on the project and Quenton. 

“Your assistant is cute. Is he by chance single?” Cassie asked.

“I hope so.” Harley jokes.

“Damn. You sure you’re not Tony Stark’s son?” Cassie jokes.

“No he tried to claim I was,” Harley said as his phone beeped. “I gotta go. I have a personal meeting today with an old friend.” Cassie nodded as she left. Harley went off to the roof. War Machine’s arm landed just as Harley expected. Rhodey walked out. 

“Hey Rhodey,” Harley said.

“I heard Cassie was here today,” Rhodey said.

“She was asking about the Parker kid. Which reminds me, do you have any contact with him?” Harley said.

“I thought you said you would rather not know if I talk to Peter or not,” Rhodey said.

“My assistant brought something to my attention. Do you know if EDITH was ever checked when it was mysteriously returned to Stark Industries?” Harley asked.

“Do you mean do we have proof that Spider-Man is innocent? We do, but Peter disappeared forever ago and no one can find him. Not even his friend.” Rhodey said.

“What if he never left New York? Spider-Man has had more sightings in this state than anywhere else.” Harley said. Rhodey looked around. He turned to Harley.

“If Pepper asks you didn’t hear this from me,” Rhodey said. Harley nodded. “Peter was proven innocent by the UN. They aren’t interested in him anymore. He agreed to be on house arrest for a few years. The UN agreed but only if he stopped being Spider-Man unless he supported some new accords that Ross was trying to push. He disagreed and went into witness protection. The UN claims that Spider-Man is a fugitive and the avengers never hear about the event. Only a select group knows where Parker is.” Harley looked back at the door. Somewhere downstairs was the boy who had been wanted by most of the world. Someone who had ruined the image of being a superhero.

“The world hates him after what happens in Europe,” Harley said.

“Yeah, well he isn’t the person they think he is. He had to go through a lot of testing just to be able to work in a place with multiple people.” Rhodey said. The door opens to reveal Pepper and Peter who were right behind his boss. He pushed up his glasses. 

“Peter said you were talking with Cassie but FRIDAY said you were up here,” Pepper said. 

“Of course Peter was informing you. He wouldn’t be perfect unless he answered to you about everything that I did.” Harley snapped. He was annoyed. Peter was just doing his job according to Pepper. It was just annoying for Harley to have to deal with an assistant who was spying on everything he did.

“You’re the face of the company. What you do is watched by everyone, Harley.” Peter said. “I’m here to watch your every move to help make sure you don’t screw up. I rather you do not throw Tony’s name in the dirt after what happened with the Parker guy.” 

“You had a spy because you thought I was going to ruin Tony’s reputation,” Harley said to Pepper. Rhodey looked shocked about what Pepper said. 

“I never asked Peter to report on me about you and your projects. I trust you Harley. You are one of the few people I trust to watch my children.” Pepper said. Harley seemed shocked. His assistant decided it was best to tell Pepper everything he did. He didn’t trust Harley which meant that Peter had decided he wasn’t trustworthy. Peter seemed to realize it was probably better than he was gone so he disappeared back into the building.

“Don’t get too mad, Peter had a bad past before he came into our office. His family is pretty much gone and a lot of people left him after his father died.” Pepper said.

“I’m guessing he isn’t who I thought he was,” Harley said. “I need to go take a breather. I will be back tomorrow.” He began to leave.

“Be safe,” Pepper said. He nodded as he walked down to his lab and went into his safe. He grabbed the one secret he had from Pepper and left towards his apartment. 

~

His one secret was the suit. He knew he had to keep it away from Pepper since it would remind her of Tony. He had only ever told Rhodey since he got into some trouble. He felt he owed it to Tony. Tony had seen something in Peter Parker that Harley wishes Tony had seen in him instead. He could have been better or maybe he could have stopped Beck instead of letting Parker deal with him. He flew around Queens helping out people. He liked flying over New York and he could imagine when Spider-Man was here. There were artworks over the city that mentioned Parker. He enjoyed that. He had just passed an alley when a young man walked down followed by another man. Harley followed them and saw the older man holding a gun at the younger man. Harley hit him with his stun repulsors and cuffed him. He turned to the young man who was his assistant. Peter looked like he saw a ghost. Harley looked around before he had the suit retract into the housing unit. Peter seemed to realize something as he seemed to close his eyes.

“You okay?” Harley asked.

“You’re Iron-Lad?” Peter said.

“Is that what they are calling me?” Harley said.

“It’s better than some of the other names. Why haven’t you told the world? It could look good to the public.” Peter said. The man who had attacked Peter started to stir.

“Let’s head back to my apartment for the time being and I will explain there,” Harley said. Peter nodded before following. Harley lived in Manhattan so it was a bit of a walk but Harley figured it was better than an awkward cab ride. They got to Harley’s apartment which made Peter feel awkward. Harley didn’t know what to do. This was the assistant that he had a crush on. Peter sat down on the couch. Harley sat down next to him. 

“Any questions?” Harley asked.

“Who all knows?” Peter asked.

“Just Rhodey. I didn’t even tell Pepper. Tony left the plans to the Iron-Man suits.” Harley said. Peter nodded. “I don’t want anyone to know. Tony was someone that could tell people but I just feel like it is easier to protect people if no one knows who is behind the mask.” 

“I agree,” Peter said. “I have a few friends who keep their identity a secret so I know how it is to want to keep a secret identity.”

“You have friends who are superheroes?” Harley asked.

“I know the defenders,” Peter said. 

“You know defenders? I got a few more questions for you.” Harley said.

“I wish I could get into that but I would have to explain what happened in Hell’s Kitchen,” Peter said. He moved in closer to Harley. Harley went to move away from Peter. Peter set his hand on Harley’s wrist. “If you ever need someone to help you with the hero life just ask. I have a few friends who owe me favors from back when I was in high school.” Harley looked at Peter who just seemed sincere and not trying to move their relationship yet here was Harley thinking about kissing the boy. He moved closer and before he knew it, his lips were on Peter’s. Peter seemed surprised at first but he seemed to move into the kiss until he was on Harley’s lap. Peter pulled away.

“Did I read the situation wrong?” Harley asked.

“I work for you and Pepper. I’m an assistant for both of you. Wouldn’t it be weird if anyone found us kissing? They would think I’m trying to get into your pants for your money.” Peter said.

“You are worried about the public when no one else is here?” Harley asked.

“I have worked so hard on the company image making sure that Morgan and AJ have a bright future for the company. I can’t just throw everything away by kissing one of the owners of the company that I work for.” Peter told him. Harley thought about it.

“You can always do what Pepper did,” he said. Peter just laughed at him.

“Pepper Potts didn’t have an arrest charge on her record.” Harley looked at him confused. “I got into some trouble awhile back. Because I went against some laws overseas, I had to be on house arrest for a few years. Luckily MIT let me take classes online or I would have had to go to NYU.” 

“I didn’t know you graduated from MIT,” Harley said.

“My father figure paid for me to go there. He wanted me to have a life that my family couldn’t provide for me.” Peter said. 

“You knew Tony Stark,” Harley said.

“It is one of the reasons I work at Stark Industries. Pepper thought I would be a great assistant to you both because I knew both sides of the business and she didn’t want me down in the R&D department. I have my own lab but I rarely use it anymore. Not much time when I’m always chasing you around.” Peter said.

“I think you are more than just an assistant then Peter,” Harley said, pulling him close. Harley leaned down to kiss Peter when both their phones went off. They both turned red in the face as they went in different directions to take the phone call. When Harley answered it was Rhodey on the other line.

“We got an issue. Can you turn on the news now?” Rhodey said. Peter was already turning it on. The news was playing a video of a man claiming to be the one who would destroy Iron-Lad. He was wearing a suit similar to one of the files that were the original Iron-Man suit from the caves. Peter tapped the side of his glasses as if he was looking at something else through the glasses. The scene changed to Mysterio which caused Peter to freeze.

“You guys turn heroes into villains but did you know that your own country allows a hero who is wanted to go into witness protection.” The voice said. Peter stayed frozen. A recording played and Harley knew the voice too well.

“‘Peter was proven innocent by the UN. They aren’t interested in him anymore. He agreed to be on house arrest for a few years. The UN agreed but only if he stopped being Spider-Man unless he supported some new accords that Ross was trying to push. He disagreed and went into witness protection. The UN claims that Spider-Man is a fugitive and the avengers never hear about the event.’” The recording of Rhodey’s voice said. 

“Someone was spying on us,” Rhodey said. He knew this was bad and that Rhodey would have to answer to the other avengers.

“What would this mean for Parker?” Harley asked as Peter talked with someone seeming more frantic. With the guy’s love for the perfect image, this was destroying his view of the company.

“The clips say nothing about his whereabouts, but the UN may try to push for him to sign the current accords and a statement will be made by Stark Industries about how Peter Parker has been innocent and working for them this whole time,” Rhodey said.

“What does this mean for you?” Harley asked.

“Bucky and Sam are giving me death stares. Hope seems to be planning my demise but I’m not too surprised. Peter was one of the avengers that everyone loved.” Rhodey said. “I will have to testify about what happens with Peter most likely.”

“My assistant will hate that. He hates anything that ruins our public image.” Harley said.

“About that. You may want to find him. He probably isn’t taking the news too well.” Rhodey said before ending the call. Harley looked at the phone. Did Rhodey just hang upon him? On his time of need and with that last statement? Peter came back in.

“That was Pepper. She is handling some things and I got PR on the task of cleaning up the mess. The Iron-Lad half will be in the news for a bit but what Rhodey said… It may cause some issues.” he said. 

“Peter, can we talk about before?” Harley asked. Peter looked down.

“You mean about what almost happened,” he asked.

“Yes. Would it be so bad if we got together?” Harley asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Peter said.

“I’m pretty sure it is. I can settle for a hidden relationship until the media blows over. I know how you are about image.” Harley said.

“No, I mean you like Peter James. That's not the whole me though.” Peter said. Harley looked at Peter who took off his glasses and set them on the table. He looked at Harley like he was worried. Rhodey’s words came back to him. He said that Peter wouldn’t take the news well and Peter was talking about how he did not know. 

“It can’t be too bad,” Harley said as Peter looked at Harley trying to look serious. Harley pulled him closer and they were kissing again. The conversation was forgotten. 

~

Harley awoke to someone next to him. He opened his eyes to see Peter curled up into his side. He didn’t want to move but his phone went off which seemed to wake Peter. Harley answered.

“Harley Keener speaking.” He said.

“Harley, can you try to call Peter. I need to talk with him as soon as possible.” Pepper said.

“Yeah, I’ll get him to call you,” Harley said. Peter seemed to hear what was being said. He went to get up but Harley held him back. “I got to go. I’ll be in a little late this morning.” 

“Okay see you then. I need to talk to you about something when you get here.” Pepper said.

“Alright. I’ll meet you in your office.” Harley said. “See you later.” They disconnect the call. Peter looked at Harley. “That was Pepper. She needs you to call her.” 

“Let me call her then,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter grabbed his phone. He called Pepper as Harley laid back.

“Hey Pepper. I’m fine if that is why you were calling.” Peter said. He froze when he heard what she said. “When is this meeting? I’ll be there in an hour…. Okay Bye.” Peter hung up and looked at Harley.

“You have to go into the office to meet with Pepper?” Harley asked.

“I have a meeting this morning. I got to go. Can I by chance borrow clothes?” Peter asked.

“If they can fit,” Harley said. Peter went to the closet and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. Harley laid in bed as Peter hurried out and ran around the apartment.

“I got to go,” Peter said and kissed Harley on the cheek before he left. Harley eventually got up to go into work. He walked into Pepper’s office. Peter was sitting across from Pepper. They both turned to see Harley walk in. Peter seemed to be nervous well Pepper seemed smiling from her desk.

“Morning Harley,” Pepper said. “Peter, Sam and Bucky will be here soon.” 

“I will head over to the meeting room,” Peter said. He left as Harley took a seat across from Pepper. Pepper looked at Harley.

“I need you to look into any file we have on Tiberius Stane. I believe he might be the threat against Iron-Lad and me rather this be taken care of immediately. His father was a crazy man and I rather not have to deal with his son.” Pepper said.

“Isn’t that a matter for Iron-Lad?” Harley asked.

“Harley, you do realize I own this company. I know everything that you and Peter do.” Pepper said. “Besides, Rhodey told me when he found out.” 

“I should have told you but I figured you would tell the avengers,” Harley said.

“I never told you about Peter,” Pepper said. “Peter asked me to talk to you about what’s going on.”

“He is Peter Parker,” Harley said. Pepper just nodded. “I figured after what Rhodey told me.”

“Peter is meeting with the avengers this morning to talk about the next steps for Spider-Man. He is not ready to go back but with Mysterio back he might have to.” Pepper said. Harley nodded.

“Do you think they will get mad at me if I pull him out to help me look into the videos? I could really use his help.” Harley said. 

“Go. Just don’t make them too mad.” Pepper said. Harley went to the conference rooms and found where FRIDAY said. He walked into an argument between Sam and Bucky while Scott and Hope were talking with Peter. Peter looked at him shocked.

“Pepper wants us to look into Beck and Stane,” Harley said. 

“Of course,” Peter said to him before turning to Hope. “I plan to make a public statement in a few days but for now I have to get back to work.” Hope gave him a hug before Peter walked out with Harley to Harley’s lab. 

“Pepper didn’t tell you to come to get me,” Peter said.

“No, I just wanted to have someone help me. Plus I need my partner in crime.” Harley said with a smile.

“I’m guessing she told you,” Peter said.

“No, I guessed. You were too adorable to be just a normal nerd.” Harley said. Peter snorted. Once in the lab, the two worked for a while. Peter focused on the videos while Harley looked at the information Stark Industries had on the two. 

“I think this is a copycat,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“What do you think that?” He asked. Peter pulled up some videos. He showed Harley the videos. There was something that was not the same.

“He is shorter and skinnier than the other Mysterio meaning someone else is behind this,” Peter said. 

“People change,” Harley said.

“Quentin is dead,” Peter said as he began typing and looking at more videos. Harley looked at him for a bit before going back over the files.

“It seems like it was Beck’s goal to destroy Stark Industries even if it left anyone else in good standings,” Harley said. 

“Beck is dead,” Peter said as if he was certain about the villain’s death. 

“I was just saying maybe he was still alive somehow,” Harley said. Peter was more focused on his work ignoring Harley. “Fine. Ignore me but it won’t change anything.” 

“I’m not trying to,” Peter said. Harley saw something on the files.

“Tiberius Stane was sent the plans for his father’s suit,” Harley said. 

“That’s just enough evidence to prove it is him. Now how do we find him?” Peter said.

“We can try to figure out how he is powering the suit or use Iron-Lad as bait to get him out,” Harley said.

“I’m not using you as bait,” Peter said. 

“Peter I can take care of myself,” Harley said. 

“Please don’t do anything stupid while I go tell Pepper that we have evidence that it is Stane,” Peter said. Harley nodded as Peter left. He pulled up the schematics for Mark 3 as he worked on the updates for the newest suits. Peter came in later that night and looked tired. 

“You’re back,” Harley said.

“You need some sleep,” Peter said. 

“I’m pretty sure sleep is for the weak,” Harley said. Peter pulled him in close. 

“I grabbed some stuff from my apartment,” Peter said. 

“For what?” Harley asked.

“I’m not leaving you alone until this is all figured out,” Peter said. Harley paused to think about this. Peter seemed to watch his every move.

“We can head though I hope you don’t want to sleep tonight,” Harley said before pulling Peter to him. Peter froze. He seemed to be thinking as Harley was talking. 

“Harley, I got to be in early tomorrow,” Peter said. 

“I’m sure Pepper would let you off if I told her I kept you out late working on a project,” Harley said. Peter thought about something then nodded. Harley closed his plans hoping that he could get up early to continue working on his plans.

~

Peter was asleep still. Harley got up being careful about not waking Peter. He moved to his lab that he had and worked on the Iron-Lad suit. He was surprised when a set of arms came around him. Peter kissed his neck. Harley turned to look at him. 

“Darling,” Harley said.

“Princess,” Peter said.

“I thought Pepper needed you early this morning,” Harley said.

“I called off. I got some business to do down in Queens,” Peter said. He kissed Harley on the cheek before he left. Harley almost turned to ask if he could join but Peter was already gone. Harley continued working on the suit until SOFIA, his AI turned on the news. The news was talking about how Iron-Lad did not respond and had not been seen since the day before. Harley grinned as he grabbed the new housing unit.

“SOFIA sends Peter and Pepper a text saying sorry,” Harley said as his suit surrounded him. He flew over to Queens to see if he could maybe get the attention of his new enemy. He stopped a few muggings before something happened. Spider-Man showed up. 

“Well Iron-Lad. I would think you were keeping a low profile man,” Peter said.

“Why should I lay low?” Harley said.

“You have a villain after it,” Peter said. Harley looked ready to argue Peter when a blast knocked Peter to the side.

“Spider-Man comes out from hiding just to protect you,” the man in the suit said as another man floating next to him appeared. 

“You should back up,” Harley said when Mysterio went to move closer to Peter. Peter got up groaning.

“That was not the worst pain that I felt,” Peter said.

“You think you could defeat us,” Harley said. 

“I would rather destroy the next generation of Starks,” Tiberius said. 

“So you hired Quentin Beck to help you.” Harley asked.

“You two are the only thing protecting the Stark family,” Mysterio said. 

“We will stop you, Beck,” Harley said.

“William Riva,” Peter told Harley. “I was looking into him last night and he was the one to frame me so I tried to figure out where he was and he is MIA.” Peter shot out a web and threw a drone to the ground. Part of Mysterio did not appear. “I’ll handle the drones if you get him away from the public.” Peter started to go after Mysterio and the drones as Harley flew off with the other armor following him. The other armor seemed to be slower as it was bigger so Harley had a sort of lead. 

“SOFIA connects to KAREN,” Harley said. 

“Connecting to KAREN,” SOFIA said. 

“Harls?” Peter asked.

“I’m trying to lead him upstate do you think we could ask for some…” He was stopped by something pushing him into the old Avengers Tower. He landed. He heard Peter’s frantic voice as he looked at the bigger suit. He had his hand out to hit the man with a repulsor when another repulsor hit the man. He turned to see an Iron-Man suit. He looked at the suit confused.

“You think you can call a suit to protect you,” Tiberius said. 

“He didn’t call the suit so I would suggest stepping away from my son before I murder you.” Tony’s voice said from the suit. Harley froze as the other suit was standing ready to attack. 

“Harley I need you to tell me where you are so I can get to you now,” Peter said through the comms. Harley knew he couldn’t lead Peter here after everything. He already got Peter in enough trouble.

“SOFIA disconnects from KAREN and apologizes to Peter for me,” Harley said. 

“Harls….” Peter said.

“You have been disconnected,” SOFIA said. Harley got up and was next to the other suit. 

“Need some help one last time Old Man,” he asked as he stared at the other suit.

“No, you got this one, Keener,” Tony said as the bigger suit came at them. Harley shot at his boats before he could fly off. He ran at him and Harley moved as the bigger suit fell when it meant to stop. Harley went to go save him but he would not allow it as he fell and hit the ground.

“SOFIA is there any vitals?” Harley asked.

“Sorry, Iron-Lad, Mr. Stane is dead,” SOFIA said. Harley seemed to freeze as the paramedics got there. 

~

Peter was helping him get ready for his press conference about his whereabouts. Peter’s brown curls were better than the blond one had been.

“You ready?” Peter asked.

“No, but I can do this,” Harley said.

“I’m still mad at you,” Peter said. Harley pulled Peter close.

“You and Pepper both. Which reminds me, Pepper doesn’t like me living alone with these new threats. Would you want to move in?” Harley asks. Peter tried to hide the smile.

“I think that would be a good idea, but do you think we could maybe get a two-bedroom,” Peter said. Harley paused. 

“Good thing I have a two-bedroom already,” Harley muttered. Peter laughed. 

“Harls, I was joking but that would be nice,” Peter said. Peter kissed his cheeks. “Just follow the script and you will be good.” 

“We need to talk about what happened,” Harley said.

“Tony already told me,” Peter said.

“You knew?” Harley asked. 

“I guess there are a few more secrets that I have but I want you to know them,” Peter said. Harley nodded as someone came in to tell Harley it was time for him to speak. Harley went up to the front. Harley read off the cards and was now taking questions.

“You really want us to believe that Mr. Keener?” a reporter said.

“I’m not a hero,” Harley said.

“I never said you were.” the reporter said. Peter looked at him with a smile from where he was standing. He looked at the note cards.

“The truth is… I am Iron-Lad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my birthday twin. Hope you enjoyed this work.
> 
> Also check out this Parkner Server: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
